


Dream Sequence

by JustWondering



Series: Dream Stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWondering/pseuds/JustWondering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working on a project with Tony Stark, and end up in the bedroom together. You suggest something a little kinky, and he's more than happy to oblige, with a little help from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up one night from a dream about Tony tying me up, and then Natasha slamming me onto the living room couch. It hurts, and I groan "harder!" So I wrote it down as a prompt. Enjoy. There will obviously be a chapter two, at least.

Tony Stark's hand is running through your hair, and you bite your lip to hold back a sigh. You and Tony have been exchanging witty banter and smouldering looks all day, but you never expected it to go this far. _He flirts like that with everyone_ , you told yourself, _he couldn't possibly be interested in me_. The look on his face, though, as he stares hungrily at your lips and then deep into your eyes... there's no mistaking what he wants. _But is this what I want,_ you ask yourself. He's older, yes, but drop-dead gorgeous and he looks like he takes care of himself, despite what you've heard about him. And his mind, god! It's thrilling, the way he throws himself fully into a new idea, takes it apart and puts it back together even better in a span of seconds. Just the thought of him directing that energy at you, focusing it on your pleasure... You shiver in anticipation and lean in for the kiss he's so clearly offering.

The kiss starts out almost chaste – just a peck, his goatee tickling your chin as you feel the gentle softness of his lips. Tony smells like WD-40 and Ivory soap, a heady mix that reminds you of childhood afternoons in your father's workshop. It's a good smell, like fresh-cut grass, full of positive memories, and you groan in pleasure as he nibbles on your lip, begging access to your mouth. The kiss deepens and you can't help running your fingers through his hair. Mmm, he's clearly just had it cut – that wonderful feeling of smooth, fresh-trimmed hair prickles on your fingertips and you're lost to the sensation.

“Bed,” you mumble as you come apart. Tony grunts in agreement and takes your hand in his, leading the way. Your shirts come off before you make it through the door of his suite, and Tony deftly unhooks your bra strap and flings the garment away as you tumble onto the bed. The engineer slows for a moment to look at you, and you smile shyly as he whispers your name like a prayer. He climbs onto you, his knees trapping your body under him, his erection pressing against you through both of your jeans. Tony can't seem to keep his hands off your breasts as he looks at you.

“Tell me what you want. Tell me how much you want it. I need to hear.”

You've never been one to talk dirty during sex, but somehow this man inspires you. “Oh, god, Tony, I want you. I want you to push me to my limits, like one of your inventions in the lab. I want you to break me apart and figure out all my buttons, then put me back together even better. I want you to make me soar. Fuck, Tony, I want you.”  _That didn't make much sense, but I'm half-naked under Tony fucking Stark, so I can hardly be blamed for that._

Tony grinds his hips into you as you slide your hands across his abs. “Break you? Push your limits. Mmm, sounds kinky.” He leans in to gently bite your neck and whispers, “The safe word is fuchsia.”

Your mind is so hopped up on pleasure you can barely keep track, and you hope he's not going to push your limits far enough to need the safe word, because you'll probably call out magenta or hot pink instead. Still, so far everything is good as his love bites send tingles down your spine, and you mumble “Bring it on” between gasps.  _The things this man can do with his teeth – it's like he knows every nerve ending in my body._

“Hands above your head,” Tony orders, and you shiver with anticipation as you obey. He leans forward to tie your hands to the headboard, and you take his nipple between your teeth as he passes over. That trick earns you a gasp and an involuntary thrust of his hips before Tony taps your lips lightly with a disapproving finger. “Don't touch. If I'm going to take you apart and put you back together, we can't have you interfering with our little experiment.” You moan in mock disappointment – you really do want to worship his body with your mouth, but you handed the reins over to him and you're eager to see where he'll take you.

_Apparently nowhere that requires taking my jeans off,_ you grumble to yourself as Tony settles in on top of you again. His hands start tracing patterns on your skin, and you try to hold back from gasping and sighing as he finds all the most sensitive places to touch. It's impossible not to writhe and squirm under his fingers – these are the same hands that built the arc reactor shining out of his chest and the suit that lets Iron Man fly, that coded Jarvis, the most advanced AI on earth, and now they're devoted to wringing every drop of pleasure out of you, as if your satisfaction were just as worthy a pursuit as unlimited clean energy or saving the world. The very thought would be enough to send you over the edge, if Tony was doing anything more than skimming his torturous fingers over your skin.

“Please,” you sob. “You're just teasing, Tony, I want you to _break_ me!”

“Patience, darling,” he drawls. “The first step in any experiment is a thorough study of the materials.”

But he seems to take pity on you, because at least now he's moved away from your upper body and starts tormenting you through your jeans. You can feel the heat of his breath as he follows the curve of your hips down to your thighs, kissing and pinching until your gasps are half-whines and you're shaking with desire. And  _still_ he makes no move to undress you. 

“I wonder what I should do with you. I wouldn't want to break you too quickly. So lovely. So... _unmarked_. Shall I beat you and redden that pretty brown skin?” He sees the hesitation in your eyes and mercifully changes tack. “Perhaps I need a second opinion. I could parade your lovely body through the tower and see what the other Avengers think I should do to you. The best projects are collaborative, after all.” 

You can't help feeling intrigued – you're not into sex in public by any means, but walking through the Avengers' tower half-dressed... this could be the ticket to your dream threesome, right here. You let out a moan of anticipation as you picture Clint hiding in the rafters spying on Tony playing with your breasts, then silently appearing at your side to run his lethal hands over your trembling body. Yeah, you could get on board with this fantasy.

Tony senses your approval and unties your hands from the bed. As soon as they're free, you grab a fistful of his hair and pull the engineer closer. All your desire, all your pent up frustration and lust, you pour into that kiss, and Tony grabs your ass and pulls you into him, his erection grinding against you and driving you even wilder. Tony pulls back first and looks at you. “Naughty girl. I was just going to show you off, but now I might have to let the others punish you before I have my way with you. Mmm, it's going to be so delicious when I finally break you.”

 

This time Tony's holding you by your hair, directing you through the halls of the tower toward the elevator. You can see your reflection in the glass – kiss-reddened lips, nipples standing at full attention, breasts displayed to their best advantage thanks to your hands being tied behind your back. You're so wet you're surprised it's not showing through your jeans, even though Tony's barely touched you there. The elevator dings and Tony pushes you out into the living room. You're not sure if you're relieved or disappointed to find it almost empty – only Natasha sits on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in front of her and the television playing some crappy reality show.

She glances up and raises an eyebrow in surprise. “What's this about, then?”

Tony shrugs, pretending to be indifferent. “She dared me to break her. Thought I'd see who else was around, give them a bit of a show.”

You're struck with the urge to challenge Tony, to tease him into some sort of action. Anything would be better than standing here like this, desperate and horny and not being touched at all. “I think you're just stalling for time, Tony. I don't think either of you has what it takes to break me. Maybe I should wait around for a real hero to show up, hmm?”

You expected a reaction out of Tony, but Natasha takes you by surprise. One minute she's lounging on the couch, and the next she's twisting your arms behind your back so hard that tears come to your eyes. Tony's taken a step back and Natasha's got your arms in one hand and your hair in the other, her face right up in yours, her eyes burning a hole into you as she asks, “Still don't think I can break you?”

You whimper as you return her gaze. “Harder!” Your knees have gone weak and if it weren't for her iron grip on you you'd have collapsed from the sensations coursing through you. She uses a pressure point in your wrist to flip you and land you on your back on the couch, breathless and eager.  _Fuck, this is hot!_

Where Tony was gentle and playful, Natasha is fierce and demanding. She's procured ropes from somewhere nearby without even taking her eyes off you, and she's tying you in complicated knots that wrench your shoulders back. Tony looks on, a little concerned, and his expression reminds you how much more you can take. “Tighter,” you groan, and Natasha doesn't even pause in her knotwork.

“I'm trying to tie you up, not make you lose a hand. Trust me, this is as tight as you want to get.” A little knot of fear enters your belly, and you nod your assent. It hits home that Natasha is serious about this, breaking people is her job, and you've just walked in and asked for it.


	2. Natasha

Once you're bound to Natasha's satisfaction, she pauses and pulls back to admire her handiwork. You're propped up on your knees on the couch, facing her. Your ankles are bound together and connected to the intricate knots that hold your arms behind your back. Your knees are wide enough apart to keep you stable, making you aware of how uncomfortably tight your jeans feel. You ache for someone to rip them off you, but in this position that would leave your pussy exposed front and centre for everyone to see as soon as the elevator door opened. You imagine Steve stepping out of the elevator, stopping mid-sentence in his conversation with Thor to stare at your nude body on display, his cheeks flushing red as he loses his train of thought at the sight of your glorious pussy glistening with desire on the couch. Just the thought gets you wet all over again.

The fantasies going through your head are hot, but the assassin in front of you is more immediately available, and you're desperate for someone to touch you already. You groan in frustration – Natasha is just standing there watching you, and your soft skin is aching to be touched. You're afraid to speak – maybe because it'd ruin the moment, but probably because you know you'd break down and beg almost instantly. The desire coursing through your body is too potent to ignore. You whimper a little, imploringly.

“Shh...” Natasha's voice is comforting, but the finger she runs along your jaw is sending tingles straight to your nipples and it's all you can do not to cry out. The assassin moves away, out of your line of sight, and now you can see Tony on the other side of the living room, eyeing you hungrily. You silently plead with him to come fuck you. Then you gasp in surprise as Natasha's hands snake around from behind to grip your throat. They aren't tight enough to be threatening, but your body gets a jolt of adrenaline and you try to grind yourself closer to her. Tony's expression reminds you of a child watching a bully play with his favourite toy. His desire and Natasha's smooth hands push you over the edge.

“Please!” If your hands had been free, they'd have leapt to cover your mouth. You hadn't meant to beg already, and Natasha hums in disapproval.

“Oh, no. You don't get to break so soon.” Her voice is playful and teasing as one of her hands explores your collarbone while the other remains anchored like steel over your windpipe. You feel her breath hot over your ear as she whispers, “What were you going to beg for, hmm?”

“Touch me!”

“I am touching you,” she answers, her voice dark and dangerous, such a stark contrast to her soft lips nibbling on your ear as she torments you.

“More!” you plead, and her touch disappears completely. Your voice squeaks embarrassingly.

Across the room, Tony tears his eyes away from your prone form to let them follow Natasha as she moves soundlessly away from you. He clearly responds to some unseen gesture, moving out of your line of sight as well. You're struck by the silence – sometime since you came in, the television got turned off, and you didn't even notice. With nothing to hear and nobody touching you, your senses are overcompensating. You can feel the cool breeze of the A/C over your nipples, feel the skin pinching under each twist in the ropes.

You yelp in surprise when a hand grasps your breast suddenly, then laugh nervously when you realize it belongs to Tony. Natasha prowls into view brandishing a pocket knife. Your breath quickens. You know Natasha wouldn't really hurt you, but it's hard to convince yourself of that when you're completely at her mercy.

Tony grips you by the hair and pulls your head up to face him. “You remember your safe word, don't you?” He looks intense, like maybe you're going to need it.

“Uh, scarlet?” You can't help letting your eyes drift back to Natasha, who's idly flicking the blade open and closed with her thumb, looking at you with hungry eyes.

Tony chuckles and releases you. “Close enough.” Without warning, he shoves you roughly onto the couch face-down. A quick bark of an order from Natasha that you didn't catch, and a moment later he's rolled you onto your back, facing the ceiling. Tony backs away again, and the assassin is looming over you with the blade in your face.

“So, if you want us to touch you, we're going to have to get you out of those jeans.”

Your eyes must be as wide as saucers as you figure out what the knife is for. Natasha leans over your body, and you've got a fantastic view down the front of her shirt. She slides a hand down the waistband of your jeans, and you move your hips invitingly into the touch. The hand stops and presses you back into the couch firmly. “Trust me, you don't want to do that.” Her voice is deadly serious as she flicks the knife open and slides it in alongside her hand.

A combination of desire and fear bubble up into a whine in your throat. Tony tries to silence you with a kiss, but you gasp out “No,” before you can stop yourself. This is too hot, too intense to let yourself get distracted from. The engineer looks vaguely hurt, but you tell yourself you'll make it up to him later. For now, all you can do is watch the assassin slicing your jeans open with a blade.


End file.
